1. Field of the Invention
This invention is generally directed to marking bullets or projectiles which contain a dye substance used for marking a target upon impact.
2. History of the Related Art
It is known to issue security forces with marking bullets which may be fired at selected persons in a crowd of rioters, for example, in order to mark them with an indelible dye. Such bullets may also be used for training purposes, when they may be fired at persons taking part in training exercises, or at targets.
The known marking bullets are so formed as to burst when they strike a medium hard surface at an impact force of less than 3 ft/lbs. Because of their nature, the known marking bullets must be handled carefully and are not suited for use in weapons which re-load automatically.
The marking bullet proposed herein overcomes this problem and is capable of accepting a degree of rough handling and, in particular, of being used in automatic weapons.